


Apo Mesa Pathamenos

by adelie_r_luna



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: M/M, don't click in, don't know how to name this shit, just go check out the song, ooc for sure, title from a greek song, totally irrelevant with the article
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelie_r_luna/pseuds/adelie_r_luna
Summary: 干巴巴劣质黄文趁现在还来得及，别往下看了原作写于2018-09，还是舍不得删掉（。）我还不会调行距（……）
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Clyde Logan





	Apo Mesa Pathamenos

**Author's Note:**

> 干巴巴劣质黄文  
> 趁现在还来得及，别往下看了  
> 原作写于2018-09，还是舍不得删掉（。）  
> 我还不会调行距（……）

11-18-2017 周六 多云

今天发生了一件可怕的事。我希望我的叙述尽量客观，毕竟这真是奇怪又恐怖。要从哪里说起呢，日记？——好吧，是这样的：

前天晚上我收到罗根先生的邮件，他决定录用我做酒吧的服务生，这令我欣喜若狂——毕竟不是所有人都能在失业后第二天就能找到工作的。大概考虑到我是个刚毕业不久的小鬼，他还嘱咐我先睡好觉，毕竟酒吧的营业时间特殊。但我到昨天下午正式开始工作的时候才发现自己不过是打杂，无尽的酒杯和酒瓶和我很快就熟络起来。罗根先生——哦对了他说我叫他克莱德就可以，“先生”听起来像小学老师——似乎不太爱说话，当我盯着他的黑色义肢看时也只瞥了我一眼，不知是早已习惯还是不在意。他原来的手比另一只大很多，看起来不大相称。

然而在凌晨一点的时候，这种无聊的状况发生了改变。三个大块头进来后径直走向吧台，克莱德让我锁上门，自己则不慌不忙地和他们聊起天来。我站在窗边，一边朝他使眼色，一边晃了晃裤口袋旁的手机。我觉得我能帮他报警。他微微摇了摇头，问领头的那个黑人：“喝点什么吗，警官（officer）？”

“干马丁尼，007那样的做法，你知道吧？”那个黑人抬了抬下巴，又指了指身后的两个人，“给菲尔一杯杜松子酒，丹尼一杯白兰地加冰。”他像是想起什么一样，又补充道：“别叫我警官，克莱，乔就行了。——而且你知道我不是‘警官’。”

我的心脏跳得更快了。

“当然，乔。”他歪了歪身子朝我喊，“加斯？别光站着，帮我去切点柠檬皮，记住要薄。”

“你还找了个人帮忙？看来生意不错啊，克莱。”叫乔的人把头扭过来，“嘿伙计，记得柠檬皮要切成条！”我尽量不显出害怕的样子，绕过他们，在克莱德背后的小料理台上切柠檬条。但从乔短促的笑声判断，我一点儿也没镇定下来。

很快，乔的声音重新响起：“你看起来人很好，是个良好市民，那我就不绕圈子了，克莱。那个婊子来过你的酒吧，对吧？棕金色头发，大概五尺六寸高，身材可口。”

“我不……”

“萨、萨利、萨拉，随便哪个，你就是这样叫她的不是吗？我们可爱的萨拉·格雷森特工（agent）。”

碰巧，我在这时把瓷碟递给克莱德：“我想这样可、可以了，克莱德。”——我想我这样不算故意打断他们。

“切得挺漂亮嘛，加斯。下次再雕个花？”乔戳了戳那条柠檬皮，又突然爆发出一阵大笑，“……开玩笑而已，孩子，我才不会看那上面有没有花样。哦，我在意个鬼。”

“加斯，去忙你自己的。”克莱德的声音沉得可怕，我甚至不敢看他，只是低头应着，转过身就小跑去擦桌子。

过了大概一刻钟，我没再听清他们神秘的、让我一头雾水的对话，几乎产生了一切无碍的幻觉，然而乔突然提高的音量把我拉回现实。“你还认识另一个乔，对吧小罗根？”乔特地拖长了那个名字，“乔——班——”这个抢劫犯的名字差点害我打碎一只岩石杯。可我的步子却鬼使神差地挪回了吧台附近。

“我们一起吃过饭。”

“可我怎么觉得萨拉是对的呢？女人的直觉有时候还真可靠。”我偷偷瞥了眼，那杯马丁尼只被嘬了一小口。“你们罗根家的人总算是走了一次运，哈？”

“……所以我应该叫你特工。”克莱德用布擦了擦他的黑色手臂。

“对，特工，不是警官。行吧，我道歉，克莱德。马丁尼很不错，你应该享受一下你的成果。钱我照样会付。”乔推了推杯子，“哦我的朋友，我真诚地请求您！”乔还夸张地挥了挥手，像话剧演员谢幕一样。

克莱德狐疑地盯着他，柠檬皮的一端蹭着他的嘴唇，直到因为液体耗尽而爬上杯沿。

“很好喝对不对？但你似乎酒量不太好。”看到克莱德瘫倒在地上，乔还挥了挥手机，“呃噢，我要开始录第二段了，这是给你哥哥的。”

我站在原地，什么也做不了，只能就这么看着克莱德被乔拖出来，我甚至怀疑他也在我的苏打水下药了。

“红发小子！”我被吓得浑身激灵，那个黑人却只是泰然自若地招来他的两个同伴，把那个小方块塞到我的手里，“请你帮我拿一下手机好不好？谢谢你。——对，就站在这，手指安分点儿，你就不会有事。”

接着他们开始解开裤带，那个叫丹尼的拉丁人扯开克莱德的衬衫，露出一大片苍白的胸膛。“看来你在伊拉克穿的很严实。”他说着，吮了一口。我不敢再看下去，闭上了眼睛，但又忍不住睁开一点——

“好好看看，加斯。”乔的语气严肃起来，“好好看看克莱德·罗根是怎么样被鸡巴堵住嘴，唾液滑进头发里，屁眼里塞着另一根，还有一根在他的掌心里摩擦。而这个婊子全身上下都在出水，舌头贴着肉棒不能动弹，棕色眼睛像是在问你，‘你为什么那么没用，加斯·安德鲁？第一天上班就迫不及待想看到我被肏成一滩烂肉吗？为什么要帮他们录音？’我亲爱的小朋友，别急着中断录音给他擦眼泪。我知道你的全名，我也知道你很多事，我喜欢定周密的计划，意思就是这个晚上都在我的掌控之中。你有写日记的习惯吗，加斯？我觉得你有，你看起来就像那种心思细腻的善良孩子，会一五一十地在日记里记下所有东西，不用去告解室。写一写这个晚上吧，对你的雇主描绘一番，这个维纳斯和山羊交媾的产物是多么诱人！我会知道你有没有写的，加斯，你最好照做。”

精液凝固了，散落在克莱德凌乱不堪的头发上，他的衬衫无可救药，臀部上的红印难以消散，大腿内侧和膝盖也被擦伤，血迹已经干涸。他的脚趾在绷紧和放松之间反复，阴茎只有在濒临高潮的时候才有人理会——被摁住小孔而无法射精。克莱德始终没有大声呻吟，他只是咬着红肿的嘴唇，喉咙深处翻上来一些呜呜声，但更多的时候，他的嘴是一个任人蹂躏的管子。

结束的时候，乔掏出手帕，近乎温柔地抹去克莱德脸上的污渍，折好放回口袋里，说：“你最好没有找下一份工作的日子，罗根家的人运气可好啦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读  
> 为防止视力出现不可逆损害，请尽快洗眼  
> 谢谢您的支持与配合


End file.
